Paintball and Starbucks just don't mix...
by Millennium Queen
Summary: ::NOT A KURTTY:: Ever wonder what happened during the paintball battle between Kurt and Kitty in Cinnabunz? Click on the blue link to find out. ::NOT A KURTTY::


Paintball and Starbucks just don't mix...   


By: Millennium Queen 

**Summary: **Anybody ever wonder what happened during the paintball battle in Cinnabunz? The answers are all right here...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kurt or Kitty, Pixie Sticks or Starbucks. I made up the Paintball Pavillion all by myself. Aren't I special?

**Author's Note:** If you don't like the fic, don't read it. Flaming me is not going to change my opinions or how much I write. On the other hand if you have any high praise to give, if you wish to worship me or kiss my feet...that's all perfectly welcome. Every writer could use some encouragement...and human sacrifice... Also, if you have any helpful critique on my grammar, spelling, writing style, ect. I'm all ears.  
So bring on the reviews!

~ ~ ~

She ran for her life, terror the only thing pushing her forward. Branches and leaves tore at her face and caught on her clothes, but still she raced on. Her lungs labored as she came to a halt in a shadowy corner. She glanced frantically behind her, but there was no sign of her pursuer. Temporary relief flooded through her as she gulped in air. She was safe...for now at least. She wiped sweat from her forehead and her hand came away covered in a sticky crimson substance. She shuddered slightly and wiped her hands on her white coveralls in an attempt to get the stuff off of her. Finding a small stump to the side of the trail, she sat down clutching a stitch in her side and attempting to catch her breath.   
Suddenly she heard a rustling behind her, as of a body moving through the underbrush. She sucked in a sharp breath and jerked around to peer into the foliage. Nothing moved. She swallowed hard, unwilling to turn for fear of an attack. Then something brushed past her left shoulder.  
"Kitty..." rasped a low, predatory voice. But as she jerked around, she found nothing but the acrid scent of brimstone. Her heart hammered in her chest. _He_ was there. She knew it, she could sense it from the black chills running down her spine. How had he gotten so close? Paralyzed with fear, Kitty sat listening. Nothing. No sound but the thundering of her heart and the sound of her labored breathing. Maybe she had imagined it...  
She stood slowly preparing to continue on her way. But then she saw it. The pair of glowing yellow eyes wathcing her from behind a tall plant. Her intestines turned to ice. For a split second she was unable to move. Then with a shrill cry, she flung herself in the opposite direction, in an attempt to escape her fate. But it was not to be. A projectile slammed her in the back and she crashed to the forest floor, unmoving.   
Laying with her face in the dirt, a warm, red liquid pooling around her fallen form, Kitty Pryde waited for death to descend upon her...

****

Kitty rolled over to glare in the direction where the last paintball had come from.   
"Alright! That's it!" she bellowed at the laughing plant mass that had "killed" her with it's sixth paintball. The Paintball Pavillion was one of the favorite entertainment spots of teenagers in Bayville. The jungle terrian was combined with the motivation that if you got hit six times you "died" and the Grim Reaper (a guy with a skull mask on) came to collect any remaining paintballs you might have. It was the perfect combat game. But playing with a furry blue mutant on a caffine buzz made it Kitty's worst nightmare.  
"Aw, come on Kitty...one more game, please?" Begged Kurt as he stepped out from his hiding place behind a large silk fern.  
"Kurt! You've already killed me six times today! How much carnage do you need?" Kitty cried in anguish as she tried to pull her hair back into some semblance of order.  
"Please? I'll buy you a new sweater if you do..." he dangled the offer in front of her like a piece of meat in front of a hungry dog. But Kitty still looked unswayed. "...and a new pair of shoes." he added.  
Kitty hesitated, but the promise of new clothing was obviously worth the perils of a game of paintball with Kurt. "Right. And you'll pay my way for the game too." Kitty said.   
Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine...we're gonna play again." he said turning to "Death", who had suddenly appeared, and handing him a wad of bills. "Death" glared at him for a moment, then counted the money and refilled their paintball bags.  
"Have a fun time..." "Death" said, in a tone that indicated he didn't give a rat bagel how much fun they had, and turned to dissapear into the jungle. Kitty sighed, then turned back to Kurt to finalize their deal. Only, when she turned around, he was gone. "Not again!" she cried, then snarled with frustration. He always got the jump on her. "Not this time fuzz ball." she growled with renewed determination. "Not after what you've done to my hair..." It had been a while, and his caffine buzz seemed to be wearing off. Now was her chance. She spun on her heel and charged off into the dense plastic trees with a Xena battle cry.

****

It had never occured to him that Kitty would actually _try_ to beat him in a game of paintball. Kurt had destroyed her without even trying during the first several rounds. But now, she obviously had some new motivation to end the battle once and for all. He peered around the corner of a large, guady, plastic flower and another barrage of paintballs hailed down upon him. _Where was she?_ He thought frantically. If only he could find her, than he could fight back.   
That's when a paintball connected with the back of his head, splaterring bright, yellow paint throughout his bluish hair. His eyes darkened, and his jaw set in a straight line. _That tears it._ He thought. _It's time to bring out the 'Secret Weapon'..._   
He reached into his back pocket and pulled out several long, paper tubes. Carefully tearing the tops off, so as not to disturb the precious contents, he tipped the tubes over his mouth and a fine white powder poured into his gaping jaws. His eyes brightened slightly as the drug worked its magic. He tossed the Pixie Stick wrappers to the floor and BAMFed away to find his victim...

****

Kitty was on the run again. She'd thought that she had Kurt on the ropes! She'd hit him three, maybe four times before he had somehow renwed his buzz and regained his energy. This game was beginning to grind on her last nerve...  
BAMF!   
Damnit! He kept using his powers! She had managed to phase through his first attack, but she was getting worn out with all the constant phasing and running.   
Somehow it seemed that his sudden appearence in front of her caused that last nerve to snap. She shrieked and began attacking with full force in a final assault. At first, Kurt had to use all his agility to dodge the paint-filled missiles, but as she began to slow down, the game became easier. Finally Kitty gave up and collapsed in the dirt, deflated. She was panting from the exhertion of her last attack. As her hands fell to her sides, she felt something long and fragile in her hand. She picked up the discarded Pixie Stick tube and stared at it in wonder. Now she understood. She sat catching her breath and awaiting her fate.   
Kurt made a piteous clicking noise as he walked around behind her.   
"You're a real mess Kitty..." he clucked. As he passed she thought she saw a hint of mercy in his wild eyes. Maybe he'd just call it even and they could go back to the mall...Kitty thought hopefully. Maybe I can--  
She never finished the thought as paintball after paintball slammed into her, leaving what she knew would be hiteous welts in the morning. Kurt laughed manically as she hit the jungle floor once again, leaving him undisputed master of paintball. Kitty twitched slightly, as paranoia settled in. She would never look at Kurt in the same way again...

****

"Thank you for choosing the Paintball Pavillion for all your paintball needs. Please come again." said "Death" as he ushered him out of the building.   
"NO!" Kitty yelped, wheeling around and grabbing him by the collar. "I am never going back there, you here me? NEVER!" she cried in his face, her eye twitched and she released him and wandered off ahead, careful not to turn her back to Kurt. "Death" looked at Kurt confused. Kurt simply shrugged and followed Kitty back towards the mall to meet up with Scott and Jean.

**-End**


End file.
